


Identify Yourself

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: All Bucky wanted to do was see his boyfriend after a week long mission. He didn’t want to deal with this random ass person in their kitchen that apparently was Tony’s brother.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226
Collections: WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Identify Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> For winteriron bingo G1-Secret Sibling
> 
> The secret sibling in question here is Arno, but he's not evil or anything, just kind of a wild child-- the hippie of the rich family, if you will.

Bucky came back home with a week's worth of stink on him, a limp in his gait, and the aching desire to wrap his arms around Tony again. Tony would wrinkle his nose and say that Bucky could've at least taken a shower first, but he'd hug him back and kiss him, and that's all Bucky needed right now. It's not like the mission had been particularly difficult, but doing any amount of undercover work was exhausting. He couldn't wait to just be himself again-- which, after the whole Winter Soldier thing, was not something he'd ever thought he would want. 

When Bucky walked out of the elevator doors and dropped his bag by the couch, he heard shuffling in the kitchen and smiled tiredly. Tony was probably making his way through yet another pot of coffee instead of going to bed or drinking water. Instead of Tony walking around, he found a different man, one he didn't recognize. He was around the same age as Tony, but with darker skin and light brown, wavy hair long enough that he could tie it back. He looked completely comfortable as he got down a mug-- for hot chocolate, not coffee like Bucky had first assumed-- dressed in sweatpants and a loose, well worn t-shirt. 

"Who the hell are you?" Bucky asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He wanted to find his boyfriend and hug him for the next ten years, not deal with some stalker that fancied themselves an honorary Avenger. 

The man jumped, fumbling the mug. It fell on the counter instead of the floor so it didn't break, which was good since that was _Bucky's_ mug. "Jesus! Do you people never step loudly? You're always sneaking around, fuck's sake." 

Bucky glared. "Who are you." 

"Arno, and you are?" He looked expectant, but when Bucky only continued to glare at him, he shook his head. "You superhero types never introduce yourselves. You should all be sent to remedial manners classes for the good of your PR. I know that everyone already knows who you are, but still, it's polite." 

"Who the fuck are you." He should be happy that Bucky wasn't pointing a gun at him, never mind this polite bullshit he was on about. 

"If I may, Sergeant?" Jarvis interrupted. For the best, since Arno had a familiar looking smirk on his face like he was about to give Bucky grief for not listening and how that was terribly poor manners, didn't he know? "This is Arno Stark, Sir's brother. He's been in Brazil for the last ten years, and he did not give Sir any warning before he showed up." There was a definite note of disapproval in Jarvis's voice, but he'd relayed the important part: Tony had a brother. That nobody seemed to know about. He'd been in Brazil apparently? 

Bucky was getting grumpier by the second, because an impromptu family reunion wouldn't allow for the plans he'd dreamt up upon his return. Namely, him, Tony, a bed, and thirty six uninterrupted hours. 

"Sir is on his way to your location," Jarvis added. That effectively killed the budding idea of killing Arno just to get him out of the way. Damn. 

Bucky continued to stare at him, and Arno gave him a sunny smile before turning back to his hot chocolate. 

Despite the implication that Arno found him weird, he went about his business like Bucky wasn't even there. 

The elevator didn't announce Tony's presence with a ding, but Bucky could hear the doors slide open. The first thing Tony said to him after their week apart was, "I know he's a pain in the ass, but don't kill him." When Bucky had seen the Tower again, he'd hoped that Tony would say something more along the lines of 'I love you' or 'Hey Bucky-babe', or maybe 'Missed you honey'. 

"Hm." 

Tony slid an arm around his waist and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. "Missed you," he breathed, low enough that Arno couldn't hear-- not unless he were enhanced, that is. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around him and turned his head, kissing the top of Tony's head. 

"Gross," Arno said, expression unchanging when Bucky's hand went to the knife at the small of his back. 

"Bucky, meet Arno, my long lost brother. Long lost because he claimed that he'd rather die than come back to the States but here he is." 

Bucky took in the shit-eating grin Arno gave and said, "Younger?" 

"Yeah." 

He nodded. Arno reminded Bucky of his younger sisters too much for it to have been a coincidence. "Figured as much." 


End file.
